


heart brew love

by changkkungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, cute fluffy angels, hyunjin has a secret crush on jeongin, i’m so sad and i love hyunjeong, jeongin has a crush on hyunjin, popular hyunjin of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkkungie/pseuds/changkkungie
Summary: [new number has texted you!]NEW: hey, this is hyunjin. i’m sorry to say this, but i don’t like you back :( i have feelings for someone else, i hope you understand.me: what????me: oh my godme: how do you know i like you





	heart brew love

the school bell echoes through the halls, dismissing the second hour of the day. it takes no time at all for students to start flooding the hallways, doors opening and closing, teens entering and exiting the bathrooms, couples and friends moving to the side to talk to each other for the few minutes they have.

 

jeongin is in his first year of high school, and even though it’s the second semester, it’s still sort of hard to get used to such a change in his life. lots of his past friends have came and gone, but right now, the ones he’s with currently seem quite permanent.

 

“jeongin,” seungmin, one of his said friends calls, “there you are! you studied for the test, right?” he tilts sideways to lean down and catch a glimpse at jeongin’s face, his teasing way of reminding jeongin he’s still short for his age. jeongin smiles up at him and nods, “i did, did you?” he asks, but he already knew the answer. he’s learned that seungmin takes his education a bit more seriously than the average high school student. it’s only expected of him to take the extra mile to review for a quiz.

 

“of course. jisung and felix hyung have already taken it, they said it’s not as difficult as the study guide made it seem. jisung actually got a 97%, can you believe it?” seungmin blabs, and jeongin just laughs as he opens the door to their third hour class.

 

immediately, he’s met with a chest in a dark blue t-shirt. it has the school’s basketball team logo on it, jeongin can recognize it anywhere, and when he looks up to see who he’s ran into, it’s none other than hwang hyunjin. his heart catches in his throat when hyunjin glances down at him and smiles at him politely, before continuing his way down the hallway to his next class. seungmin snickers at the starstruck expression on the younger’s face.

 

“well, isn’t it your lucky day? a millisecond of hyunjin acknowledging your existence,” the older teases playfully as he ushers jeongin to stop blocking the doorway and to just get inside the classroom. “he smiled at me, hyung,” jeongin murmurs with excitement as they take their seats, “his smile is so beautiful!”

 

seungmin rolls his eyes. “i get it, you like him so much. but now it’s time to focus, cause we’re about to take a test in a couple of minutes,” he chides, before retrieving a pencil and an eraser from his backpack. jeongin sighs wistfully as he does the same, praying that he’ll stop thinking about hyunjin enough for him to get through the test.

 

♡

 

“how do you think you guys did?” changbin asks as the group settles down at their table. its lunch time, and thankfully, all five of them have the same lunch together. but it’s also a pretty unsettling time of day for jeongin, because hyunjin has the same lunch period as him as well. he feels extremely self conscious, as if hyunjin was watching his every move, even though that was the most unlikely scenario. what would somebody like hyunjin be doing observing someone like jeongin?

 

snapping out of it, jeongin replies, “i think i did a good job. none of the questions really had me stumped.” felix nods, but jisung chips in, “one of the two questions i got wrong was number fourteen...”

 

the conversation drifts away from jeongin’s mind as he steals glances at hyunjin from where the older boy is sitting at his table. hyunjin is good friends with some third years, who he’s talking to at the moment. they’re an extremely attractive clique. especially third year lee minho, who jisung has had the hugest crush on since middle school, but hasn’t made a move towards confessing yet. “i’ve been friends with him since we were kids, i’ve seen him taste glue and cry over sharing crayons with snot dripping into his mouth,” jisung protests every time anyone brings up his crush, “there’s no way i can see him in that way.”

 

“but doesn’t that make your guys’ relationship all the more special?” felix had once suggested. jisung just flushed as the table giggled from his lack of a comeback.

 

then there was chan, but some kids called him chris. he was known for his very kind heart, which captured the hearts of his fans the most. that, and his endearing smile. woojin and him were very close, and it seemed like nothing could shake their impeccable friendship, even the dating rumors that have surrounded them for years on end.

 

woojin is the captain of the basketball team hyunjin is on, which is what brought him, and the rest of the small group, together as friends. minho and jisung had gotten distant apparently, but jeongin was never informed why. it seemed like too much of a sensitive topic, so of course, he never pried. but he was still quite curious.

 

jeongin realizes how much he’d been staring when hyunjin, who’s drinking from his water bottle, meets eyes with him for the second time that day. instantly flustered, jeongin whips his attention back to the conversation at the table, which had been brought to the news that somebody in the Handsome Clique was going to receive a(nother) confession today. jeongin honestly couldn’t care less. but sometimes, he wondered if one of those boys would ever finally accept a confession one day. it surely would be an interesting topic for the school to discuss.

 

♡

 

hyunjin sat uncomfortably in the desk of his sixth hour. after this class and the next, there was a rumor about how yet another girl will come up to him again and spill her heart out to him after school.

 

hyunjin considered himself a good person. and he knew this, because every time he would have to (kindly) refuse a confession, his heart would hurt immensely for the person interested in him. he feels tense, he hates being popular. he never feels like a normal kid unless he hangs out with his hyungs. the students at whichever school he attends always put him on a pedestal, calling him a model and keeping a distance from him because his popularity and handsome face were too intimidating. it’s hard for him to make friends, and he hates it. he especially hates rejecting people because he’s too caught up on a crush who barely ever speaks to him.

 

that crush would be yang jeongin, a fellow first year, who’s also a fellow biology student in the same class as him. right now.

 

too shy to try and catch a peak at the younger boy, hyunjin fiddles with his pen at his desk. jeongin is an innocent boy with the cutest large eyes hyunjin’s ever seen. he seems to be caught up in his own world all the time, detaching from wherever he is and daydreaming. hyunjin likes to watch him zone out during lunch, cause it’s really cute when jeongin catches himself spacing, and tries to refocus on eating and talking to his friends.

 

he’d made eye contact with jeongin twice today. one time while leaving the algebra class, and another time during lunch, much to hyunjin’s delight. jeongin was very cute, even cuter, now that he’d recently gotten his braces removed.

 

he could never forget the day jeongin showed up to school braceless, the way that the younger boy smiled widely to show off his perfectly straight teeth. hyunjin swears his heart still hasn’t recovered from beating so hard in his chest from how beautiful jeongin had looked.

 

the teacher walks into class after having refilled his mug of coffee, indicating the start of class. jeongin sits across the room from hyunjin, which is both a blessing and a curse, because he never really gets to talk to jeongin, but he also gets to look at jeongin all he wants without getting caught.

 

the teacher passes around a worksheet, and hyunjin takes a while to get started, instead zoning out and overthinking about the encounter he’s about to face in an hour and a half (that is, if the rumor is true). he can hear jeongin shyly asking around for a pencil, but to no avail. hyunjin feels himself getting a little more nervous as jeongin starts inching closer to his general direction, resorting to asking the other side of the classroom instead.

 

when jeongin approaches him, hyunjin tries his best to feign being busy with his paper. it seems to work, because jeongin’s voice is hesitant, “h-hyunjin, sorry to interrupt you. but,” he seems a little more shy, “d’you have a pencil i can borrow?” hyunjin takes in the innocent, cute look on jeongin’s face for a split second. the younger is chewing his bottom lip, playing with his hands as he leans against the empty desk next to hyunjin. the older boy nods and smiles his best charming smile he can, “of course! gimme one second.”

 

shuffling through his backpack, he tugs out a couple of basic mechanical pencils, and checks the one with the only eraser to see if it has lead. a couple of clicks later and hyunjin hands over the pink pencil to jeongin, who thanks him with a relieved smile while receiving it. ironically, their fingers brush, and hyunjin almost squeals. as jeongin makes his way back to his desk, hyunjin smiles to himself as he actually tries to begin his worksheet.

 

♡

 

“hyunjin,” a gentle, timid voice calls for him as hyunjin barely steps out of the gates of the school.

 

here it comes, the moment he dreaded the most today. yet another +1 to the amount of people he’s rejected. he hates this so much, but he can’t help being so infatuated with one cute boy.

 

pulling off his best polite voice, hyunjin turns around, “hey, saerom, how’ve you been?” he asks her.

 

the girl smiles at him, and hyunjin is glad she isn’t upset yet, but the worst is yet to come. “i’ve been good!” she replies. “here, please read this when you get home, i-i’d appreciate it,” her confidence wavers at the end of her request, but she stands her ground. she doesn’t seem like she’d be too sensitive to handle rejection, and hyunjin is sort of thankful, although it’s bittersweet. “sure,” he says, taking the envelope and tucking it away in his backpack.

 

“thank you,” saerom smiles shyly at him one last time, before turning around and walking away. hyunjin sighs quietly and runs his fingers through his hair, setting off on his way home.

 

♡

 

hyunjin,

 

i just want to let you know that you’re very handsome and nice, and i’ve had a crush on you for a little while now! you don’t have to, but please consider my confession.

 

message me when you’ve come up with your decision. (if you don’t, it’s okay, i’ll take it as a no!)

 

xxx-xxx-xxx

 

♡

 

jeongin frowns as he watches saerom hand a pretty pink envelope to hyunjin. surely, another confession for hyunjin to dismiss; the rumors were true. she seemed brave, and jeongin salutes her for that. he’d probably never be able to do something about his crush on hyunjin.

 

silently brooding to himself the entire way home, he thinks about how hyunjin had caught him staring earlier during lunch. the taller boy probably thought jeongin was a weird freak or something. jeongin sighs heavily as he unlocks the door, he probably ruined a chance at any sort of friendship or relationship with hyunjin.

 

people like hyunjin used to piss jeongin off. they were blessed with multiple good qualities. hyunjin is good in school, physically attractive, talented, good at any sports, and had a good, genuine heart. it seemed like he had no flaws, and those types of people irked jeongin to no end, but ever since he’d met hyunjin, he had fallen into the beautiful boy’s trap.

 

at least it wasn’t because of hyunjin’s looks, because that would’ve made him feel a bit shallow. instead, jeongin had been skipping class, leaning against a locker and scrolling through his phone when he heard hyunjin and another student talking. the student was crying, rambling to hyunjin about how he’d failed a big test miserably, even though he had studied hard, and his position on the soccer team was at risk. jeongin had eavesdropped a bit on their conversation and listened in on hyunjin comforting the poor kid, insisting that he could help him study and recover his grades, shushing his crying and a few thudding sounds of him patting the student on the back.

 

jeongin had locked his phone and walked down the hallway, looking over the corner and seeing a short sniffling boy hugging hyunjin and frowning with his eyes closed, while the taller was rubbing his back and humming, “don’t worry too much, it’s not the end of the world.” at first, hyunjin had jeongin’s heart from his kind words, but when jeongin set eyes on the older boy, it was game over. he was ridiculously handsome, it almost made jeongin irritated, because couldn’t this damn kid pick a talent?

 

but after that day, eventually jeongin had took quite a liking to the boy. his little crush grew more and more every second jeongin spotted hyunjin in the hallways, or the lunch room. but jeongin knew it was no use, hyunjin was too popular, and barely even knew jeongin at all, it was hopeless and kind of stupid, if jeongin is honest with himself.

 

he sighs as he drops his bag next to his bed and hops onto it, scrolling through his phone. twitter, instagram, youtube, every social media app seemed dry and uninteresting, but maybe it was because of his sour mood. jeongin whines to himself. why was he so worked up over a stupid boy?

 

jeongin texts the group chat in hopes of finding any luck in entertainment.

 

me: guys :-(

me: hyunjin got another confession today

me: i watched it

me: i wish i could be as brave as the girl

 

felix hyung: aww innie :((( im sorry

 

bin hyung: damn

bin hyung: uhh maybe he will reject her like the rest of them?

 

me: i hope so

 

seungmin hyung: this is why you should start making your own moves! just in case one day he does accept a confession

 

me: i’m afraid i’ll be rejecteddd :-(

 

seungmin hyung: but then wouldn’t that be an answer? instead of living in the unknown, you could at least know that you have to move on

 

felix hyung: youre right but its not that easy

 

me: ^

 

seungmin hyung: temporary pain, jeongin

 

seungmin hyung: you can get over it, you are strong

 

me: maybe i wanna live in the unknown for a little while longer

 

bin hyung: bruhh

bin hyung: good luck with that kiddo :/

bin hyung: it’s not a good idea but we can’t rlly stop u

 

[NEW NUMBER HAS TEXTED YOU!]

 

 

jeongin blinks. nobody else ever texts him, and he hasn’t given anyone his number recently. it makes him kind of nervous.

 

 

me: brb guys

 

felix hyung: ok stay safe!

 

 

jeongin swipes out of the chat and clicks the new chat at the top of his screen. 

 

[NEW NUMBER HAS TEXTED YOU!]

 

NEW: hey, this is hyunjin. i’m sorry to say this, but i don’t feel the same way :( i have feelings for someone else, i hope you understand.

 

me: what????

me: oh my god

me: how do you know i like you

 

NEW: ....the letter you gave me?

NEW: that was how i got your number too

 

me: what letter??

 

NEW: this is saerom right?

 

me: no oh my god

me: i’m not a girl

me: i’m jeongin

 

NEW: jeongin????? as in first year yang jeongin or senior woo jeongin??

 

me: first year

me: oh god oh fuck

me: can you just

me: completely forget what i said

me: this is so embarrassing

me: i’m so sorry please don’t make this weird i’m sure you’d be a cool friend to have too i don’t want you to see me any different

me: if you even see me at all

 

NEW: no wait hold on

NEW: please come back

NEW: i said i have feelings for someone else, right?

NEW: i like you jeongin, you’re the one i have feelings for

 

 

jeongin couldn’t believe his eyes. he read the last text over and over again, mouth hanging open as he sits up in his bed, pushing his hair back with his hand in shock. there’s no way, no way in the world that this is happening right now. he immediately spams the group chat.

 

 

me: GUYS

me: YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE

 

felix hyung: ?????????

 

bin hyung: HUH

 

seungmin hyung: what happened???

 

me: [SCREEN RECORDING]

 

bin hyung: OCNDJWIZHWKCJWKC

 

felix hyung: GOD IS REAL

felix hyung: HOLY SHIT

 

seungmin hyung: NO WAY!!!! that’s so great innie!!

 

bin hyung: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOUR LUCK

 

me: I KNOW

me: i have to reply to him AND FAST

 

seungmin hyung: GO GET HIM HURRY

 

 

jeongin swipes back into the chat with hyunjin, heart racing a mile a minute and his hands trembling.

 

 

NEW: i’m sorry

NEW: was that too weird?

NEW: gosh i feel like i was too straightforward

NEW: i’m sorry if i scared you away :( i just got a little excited cause like,, holy shit u know

 

me: omg no please it’s okay

me: why is this literally The Best Day Of My Life

 

NEW: omfg

NEW: on god same

NEW: is this. does this mean

NEW: you’ll like

 

me: ????

 

NEW: goonadatewithme

 

me: i just. stopped breathing omg

me: yes

me: yes yes yes

me: oh my god i never thought this would ever happen i thought you probably didn’t even know i went to this school

 

NEW: jesus no i look around for you every day

NEW: WAIT that sounded weird

NEW: i meant like. just to see you cause it makes me feel all hdwijxwkxhskxn inside yanno

 

me: omg me too i thought i was creepy

me: and i think you caught me staring at you during lunch today

 

NEW: you never catch me :P

 

me: ur kidding

 

NEW: i’m serious!!!!!

NEW: i watch u eat and talk and laugh ur the cutest

 

me: omg i’m literally blushing byehxjwjfwoc

 

NEW: come back

NEW: i’ll see you tomorrow after school? we could go get ice cream

NEW: i’ll pay since i’m older than u :P

 

me: oh my god are you sure omg

 

NEW: why wouldn’t i be?? i wanna go out with you

NEW: i have been wanting to for forever

 

me: what did i do to deserve this day :-((

me: i was literally just talking to my friends about how i saw you receive a confession today and i complained about how i’d never be able to be that brave

me: i guess you got the hard part over with for me <3

 

NEW: it’s my pleasure hihi

NEW: you should probably go to bed

NEW: and tell ur friends u got a hot date tomorrow at 3 :P

 

me: noted

me: hdwicjwjxh

me: goodnight hyunjin :-( sleep well i can’t wait to see you tomorrow omg this is like a dream

 

NEW: if it’s a dream i don’t wanna wake up!!!

NEW: goodnight innie <3

 

 

jeongin changes the contact number to “hyunjinnie ♡” and tries his best to fall asleep. when he does, he dreams of the possibilities of his exciting new date, and has one of the best night’s rest he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> GAY RIGHT??? anyways title of the fic is from astro cause their latest album slaps stream all night 
> 
> hope u enjoyed i’m working on more hyunjeong soon cause apparently i Cannot Stop


End file.
